


加德满都的启示

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: “你怎么会在这里工作？”Ethan手肘搭在了吧台上，像个喝多了话就多的普通游客似的，“听你口音，你来自内华达州。”“你又怎么会来这里？”Aaron一边擦着酒杯一边分出空隙递给他一眼，“失恋了？”如果不是他的眼神太诚恳，Ethan会怀疑这是个讽刺，就像Brandt一样。今晚他想起Brandt的次数实在是太多了。Ethan喝了一口酒，不置可否。
Relationships: Aaron Cross/Marta Shearing, William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 8





	加德满都的启示

加德满都的小酒吧从来都称不上热闹，因坐落在喜马拉雅山南坡而浸透着群山间的冷清，从河谷荡来的风很容易吹走狂欢人群的燥热，加之偶尔点缀着带有历史古迹烙印的佛教文化装饰，这份杂糅传统与现代的气质，让每一位异域面孔的游客看起来都像是来接受灵魂拷问的漂泊游魂。

Ethan也不外如是。

他拿着一瓶啤酒，独自坐在吧台前面，像一位满怀心事的迷茫旅人，漫无目的地观察着酒吧里的环境，最后目光落到了调酒师身上，一动不动地看了许久，看得着迷。看他如何娴熟地调出一杯杯酒水，看他如何用孩子气的迷人微笑应付吧台边调情的女人，看他圆圆的脸型，金棕的发色，灰蓝的眼睛，看他那张和Brandt极其相似的脸。

所以，当一杯马提尼不请自来放在了Ethan面前时，Ethan没有惊讶，他无意回避这样的事实，即他以一种不该出现在陌生人身上的眼神盯着这位调酒师看了很久了。Ethan大大方方迎上了调酒师的视线。

“没找到伴？”调酒师双手撑在了吧台上，现在他们的距离拉近了，Ethan发现他眼睛的颜色要比Brandt深一些。

“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”Ethan问道。

调酒师眯了眯眼，“真老套。”他嘀咕着，“这杯酒我要收费。”

Ethan按照价单递上尼泊尔卢比，调酒师不客气地收下了。趁他拿钱时，Ethan仔细观察了他的手，长着厚厚的枪茧，粗糙得饱经风霜，指节粗壮有力。假如有人喝多了酒吧闹事，Ethan毫不怀疑他会以一记漂亮的手切，将人放翻。

而最引人注目的是他右手戴着一串青金石，色泽深蓝，无裂纹，品质上好。Ethan不由多看了几眼，手串不会是他这种人的作风，这意味倒像是情人送的。

“你叫什么名字？”调酒师认真点好了钱才抬头问道，眼睛圆圆的，看起来毫无威胁。

“Ethan。”面对着这双和Brandt高度相似的眼睛，Ethan内心没由来地在抗拒护照上的那个假名，“你呢？”

调酒师偏头看他，似乎在评估他的危险等级，过了半晌才说道：“Aaron。”

“光明，群山，力量。”Ethan点了点头，像品一杯酒似的，慢慢品味着这个名字，接着抬眼，“Aaron，你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

Aaron盯着他，“我该有吗？”

“我不知道。”Ethan微笑着，“也许你有个兄弟？”

“叫什么？”Aaron难以置信地眨眨眼，带着几分夸张，“Alex？”

Ethan摇头，慢慢说道，“我更倾向于Will。”

“不错的名字。”Aaron随口说道，但表情明显不是这个意思，于是他换了个话题，“那么Ethan，你来加德满都做什么？”

“旅游，听说安娜普尔纳峰很美。”Ethan顺着他的问题放下这个古怪的念头，露出了点神往的神色。

“你选错了时候，现在是雨季。”吧台另一头有客人离场了，Aaron扬起笑容挥手与他们作别，一边对Ethan说，“游客往往都会选10月以后，4月以前。”

“我热爱冒险。”Ethan啜着马提尼，不以为意。

“我猜也是。”Aaron的语气听不出褒贬，他收回了客人留下的酒杯，开始清洗残渍，动作干净利落，“你一定得走到安娜普尔纳峰大本营，月光下的雪山流光洒银，亮如白昼，还能看见漫天星河。”

“你对这里很熟悉，我能请你做向导吗？”

“你看见了，我要工作。”Aaron耸耸肩。

“你怎么会在这里工作？”Ethan手肘搭在了吧台上，像个喝多了话就多的普通游客似的，“听你口音，你来自内华达州。”

“你又怎么会来这里？”Aaron一边擦着酒杯一边分出空隙递给他一眼，“失恋了？”

如果不是他的眼神太诚恳，Ethan会怀疑这是个讽刺，就像Brandt一样。今晚他想起Brandt的次数实在是太多了。Ethan喝了一口酒，不置可否。

接下来，他们友好地聊起了加德满都的风光，尼泊尔的徒步旅游路线。Aaron是登山爱好者，说起珠穆朗玛峰时，眼神都亮了，在灯光的映照下蓝得纯真，竟让Ethan产生了一种久违的亲切感。

Ethan嘴角含着淡淡的笑意，不动声色地打量着这个健谈的人，他的确和Brandt非常相似，但他要比Brandt小几岁，更偏孩子气，没有Brandt身上的那种疏离感，没有爱指使人的气势，也没有Ethan最熟悉的焦虑感。焦虑感，Ethan想起了他们上次的不欢而散，至少，他常常见到的Brandt就是这样，他不确定Brandt的这些表现是不是和自己有关系。

而Aaron看起来就很放松，尽管他一直关注着酒吧里的动静，默记着进进出出的客人。Ethan散漫地想，Brandt卸下身上的包袱时是不是也会像这样，无拘无束。

“Ethan？”Aaron停下了擦拭吧台的动作。

“嗯？”Ethan疑惑。

“我长得很像谁吗？”Aaron皱眉，似乎在脑海里组织着措辞，最后他摇摇头，放弃了，“别用那种眼神看我。”

Ethan一愣，“抱歉。”

时间总是过得很快，星移夜深，除了Ethan，酒吧里只剩下两对情侣在角落里嬉笑。夜色越来越静，啤酒和马提尼都喝完了，Ethan却没有要离开的意思，Aaron倒了两杯伏特加，“你还没告诉我你为什么来加德满都。”

“不如先聊聊你为什么在加德满都工作？”Ethan与他碰杯。

“好吧。”Aaron抿了一口伏特加，向后靠在玻璃酒柜上，抱着双臂，垂下眼，“有个我十分尊敬的人，她聪明，勇敢，以她的学识，她能在任何地方找到高薪工作，过上她喜欢的学术生活，而我……”他苦笑，“给她带来了麻烦。”

“所以你选择了离开？”

“离开不是件容易的事，我付出了很大的代价。我必须远离她，把麻烦从她身边带走。”

“我能理解。”Ethan点头喃喃着，两人如同默哀静了半刻。

“你呢？”Aaron问他，“这里距离美国可有半个地球呢。”

“我在困惑。”Ethan手指轻轻敲着酒杯，“我不知道该怎么和一位同事相处。”

“没有人为了躲同事就跑到半个地球外。”Aaron一针见血地指出了他的轻描淡写。

“一位朋友，”Ethan对上了Aaron的眼睛，认真地说，“很重要的朋友。”

Aaron看了他半晌，欲言又止。Ethan暗想，他这神情就像Brandt要指出他在任务里的一系列“自欺欺人的失控”行为似的。

“敬复杂的人际关系。”Ethan笑着对他举起伏特加。

Aaron沉默举杯，两人一饮而尽。

终于，连角落里的两对情侣都已经离开了，指针越过了十二点，酒吧里只剩下了他们两个，Aaron半趴在吧台上，没有去收拾凌乱的桌子，Ethan也默契地没有起身。寂寥了好一阵，Aaron抬眼看他，“还喝吗？”

“再来一杯吧。”Ethan把酒杯推了过去。

之后气氛仿佛就凝住了，两人都没有说话，Aaron盯住了Ethan稳稳握着酒杯的左手，视线微微上移，Ethan的小臂紧绷着，而Ethan看着Aaron身后玻璃酒柜的反光，Aaron的身影映在上面，纹丝不动，蓄势待发，他右手手腕上的青金石闪耀着冷冽的光泽。加德满都的清爽夜风吹进了大敞开的窗户，穿堂而过，杯子里的伏特加荡出些许细纹。

夜忽然就静了下来，窗外隐约传来机械金属碰撞的冰冷声音，Ethan撞上了Aaron的视线，那里只有警惕，却没有任何狡黠之意。

Ethan脑子里那根紧绷着的弦被风吹动了，在密集的枪声骤然响起的那一刹，Aaron矫捷地矮下身，以吧台作掩护把身形遮得严严实实，Ethan踢翻了身旁敦实的木桌，借此绕到了吧台另一侧。吧台上的那杯伏特加被子弹击碎，酒水飞溅在Ethan身上，风吹来，Ethan浑身一凛，从腰后掏出了枪，盯住了后门。

一支武装小队包围了酒吧步步逼近，是CIA惯常用的那种战术，Ethan埋伏在了必经之路上，而在一声禁锢在狭小空间里的闷响意外炸开后，本应来自后门的突袭再无动静。显然设计的人非常熟悉这套战术，早有防备。Ethan挑了挑眉，觉得自己的担心很多余。

厅堂里传来一发一发装填子弹的金属撞针声，还击的枪声在酒吧里回荡，有条不紊，每一响都伴随着一具身体沉重倒地的闷撞，血腥味弥散开来，和淌了一地的浓郁酒香交融着，就像一名杀手闯进了一场华丽的演出。

Ethan利用侧角的掩护探出身向吧台里望去，正对上Aaron回头，他好像有野兽般的直觉，方才的轻松一扫而空，眼里浓浓的锋锐冷意刺得Ethan下意识握紧了枪。对视了两秒，Aaron撤回了视线，像是确认了他无害似的，注意力再次集中到了来路不明的敌人身上。

Ethan这才看清，他手里拿的是一把步枪，姿势熟练老道，像一位有着丰富经验的猎人，以吧台为掩体，以碎玻璃为镜面，以大堂为猎场，精准地狙杀目标。这场景颇为熟悉，三个月前，他们在西伯利亚执行任务，Brandt也是这样占领了制高点，为他的潜入行动提供掩护。

Ethan缩回了侧角，掂着手里的枪，念头转了几转。最终他靠墙坐下，无所事事地等待着枪声的停歇。他的位置正对着一扇窗户，远处雪山的轮廓像个庞然大物，被压在满天繁星的夜空中。

Ethan忽然想起他们卧在西伯利亚的雪地里等待Benji的消息传输时，Brandt裹在厚厚的羽绒服里，搓着手，笑着说他一直想来尼泊尔看珠穆朗玛峰。Ethan不记得自己回答了什么，只记得那时Brandt的脸被零下的温度冻得通红，是雪地里为数不多的色彩。

还击的枪声渐渐慢了下来，Ethan听到了警车的声音，像酒后一时兴起想要游历加德满都的夜色似的，来得迟缓且漫不经心。

Ethan低身潜到后门，第一眼便看见两个男人倒在地上，他们都穿着战术背心，而厚厚的铁门上残余着C4炸弹的粉末。Ethan推开门，听见空中有轻微的嗡鸣声，借着雪山在月光下的映射，Ethan抬眼，辨认出了那是一架小型军用侦察无人机，因为无法照不清酒吧里的情况，正在设法绕着酒吧转圈。

Ethan抬手估算了一下距离，无人机远超出了手枪射程。放下手，快回走回厅堂，“该走了。”他冲掩藏在吧台里的人叫道。

警车的声音越来越近了，似乎因为顾忌于冷枪而迟迟没有靠近。Ethan在阴影里伫立了几秒，直到最后一记冷厉的枪响熄灭了所有动静，Aaron才好整以暇地端着步枪站起身来，走到窗边毫不费力地击中了无人机。随后他拆掉了步枪，从吧台下掏出一把格洛克手枪，一边望着Ethan，动作不紧不慢，像在琢磨要怎么对待这个自称游客的不速之人。

Ethan举起手示意自己并无威胁，Aaron偏着头扫视了他一圈，才收起枪，跨过吧台，从栽倒在桌边的尸体上搜出一部手机，他飞快地翻阅了一遍里面的信息，跟上了Ethan。

甩开警察，远离了繁华热闹的泰米尔区，两人像幽灵一样窜在加德满都又窄又乱的街道上。破旧的老城区没有路灯，只有冷清的月光照出了微弱的影子。密集的居民区里四处支棱着电线，旗帜，招牌，加上晾晒在窗外的杂乱无序的衣服，为数不多可望见天空缝隙都被挡住了。顺着脏兮兮的街沿，两人掩去了身影。

Ethan追随着Aaron的脚步来到了一栋破败的小楼入口，二楼亮着灯光，Aaron拿出那部收来的手机，拨出一个号码，楼上很快就响起了电话铃声。

“人抓到了吗？”声音从楼上传来，是一个略显尖锐的中年男人。

Aaron挂掉了电话。

“喂？喂！”拳头碰撞在桌面混合着桌脚摩擦地板的嘎吱声，似乎有人气急败坏一拳砸在了桌子上，随后是礼貌又有些迟疑的敲门声，“长官，没事吧？”

“没事！”那个尖锐的声音暴躁地答道。

Aaron把手机扔在路边的垃圾桶里，回头看了Ethan一眼，低声说，“你留在这里。”

他迈出楼道，一跃而起，攀住了街边陈旧的招牌和废弃的铁架，敏捷地爬上了二楼外的窗台，稳稳地贴着墙壁，用小刀轻轻挑开窗锁，侧耳听了一会儿，看准了时机，便骤然飞扑进去。

咚的落地声，拳头击打在身体上的闷响，手枪被撞飞在地板上的碰撞声，门被砸开的裂响……Ethan靠在楼道里耐心地等待着，直到守在二楼门外的人也被制服后，他才慢慢踱上楼，侧身贴在门口，听着屋里的对话。

“收割行动的名单在哪里？”这是Aaron的声音。

“你以为Byer会放过你吗？”那个尖锐的男声冷笑反问道。

Aaron狠狠一拳揍在他的小腹上，他痛得呼不出声，只能张大嘴巴倒吸着冷气。Ethan从门缝里看进去，那个守卫倒在地上，一个体型微胖的中年男人被坐在椅子上，被绑住了手脚。

他那养尊处优的体态让Ethan觉得有些眼熟，可能在某次CIA和IMF的联合会议上见过他，或许是跟在Byer身后的一个指挥文员，Ethan思忖道，如果Brandt在这里，他一定能认出来，这个念头不免让他有些怅然。

Aaron不再理会他，他打开了放在桌上的电脑，在信息库翻找着什么东西，中年男人脸上露出了惶恐的神色。“没有密码你拿到名单也没用。”他在虚张声势，而他紧张得沾湿了衣领的汗水出卖了他的外强中干。

Aaron一言不发，他从兜里掏出一把瑞士红盾十字军刀，嘶啦一声，从沙发上割下一块布，手法熟练地蒙在了中年男人的脸上，然后径直转身进了洗漱间，哗啦的水声肆意地传来，中年男人似乎预料到了自己的命运，无法自控地开始颤抖了。等到Aaron提着一桶水走出来，把它往他身边重重一放，他颤抖得更厉害了，连带着椅子脚都磨着地板发出刺耳的声音。

水刑，CIA臭名昭著的审讯手段。

Ethan对这个发展趋势并不十分意外，任务中在不得已的情况下，他同样使用过审讯手段，但从没有用过这般极端的方法，他一向擅长说服人。而更让他内心难以形容的是Aaron那张和Brandt十分相似的脸，却有着这般相差甚远的作风。

Ethan知道自己没有权利去评判，他收回了目光，转而盯着楼道里层层密布的蜘蛛网，水声混合着中年男人极力呼吸的声音从屋里不间断地涌来。短短的一刻，Aaron就将CIA教给他的手段如数还在了这个追杀他的CIA文员身上。没过多久，他便屈服于刑讯之下，绝望地吐露了一串密码。

Ethan不由也松了口气，此时敲击键盘的声音则显得格外轻松，Ethan听见Aaron说，“Martinez，今天的事我不会说出去，只要你保持沉默，不会有人知道名单泄露了，只要你懂得你该怎么向Byer汇报。”

“行动小队在加德满都阻击了你，我按照计划把你的尸体火化，收割计划再也没有幸存者。”知道反抗无效，Martinez识时务地选择了自己人生的第二条路，他虽然喘着粗气，思路却异常清晰。

“Shearing博士呢？”

“她也死在加德满都，实验数据均被销毁。”为了获得一线生机，Martinez开始全心全意地替Aaron考虑了起来，语气甚至有些亢奋，“我会在报告里补充她和你一起被我们的特工拿下了，Byer会相信的。”

“很好。”Aaron把拷下来的名单在Martinez面前晃了晃，冷冷的说道，“那么这就是我们的利益共同体，我相信你一定不希望Byer把你推出去当替罪羊吧。”

Martinez忙不迭地点头，他脸色苍白，汗水、泪水、鼻涕，混合着头发上滴下来的水珠，糊满了整个脸，显得十分狼狈。Ethan在心里暗暗叹息。

而就在这时，楼道里的空气渐渐有了一阵极其微弱的波动，Ethan抬头，转角处和头顶上的蛛网都轻轻发颤，Ethan一愣，随后才想起这是楼道的回声作用，一个想法如惊雷一般划过他的脑海。

“无人机！”他急忙撞开门板高声提醒道，Aaron侧过头，一台巴掌大小的微型无人机刚好停在了他身后的窗外，距离他不到30英尺。就在他动身的那一瞬间，一发原本瞄准他头部的子弹洞穿了他的腹部，伤口口径之大，让他被强大的冲击力贯倒在地。拜残酷的训练所赐，Aaron忍住了剧痛，迅速挣扎着躲在了沙发后，血顺着淌了一地。

这种专门负责狙杀的微型无人机一台只能携带一发子弹，往往成双或编队行动，一击失手，第二架无人机立刻紧接而至，Aaron翻身躲在了它的视野外，它闯进屋内只来得及识别到Ethan的脸，而Ethan并非攻击目标，无人机在空中微微一停顿，Ethan果断瞄准它开了枪。

空气中的震鸣声彻底消失了，Martinez已经被这一连串惊变吓得失了声。Aaron的呼吸变得十分粗重，靠在沙发边用布捂着伤口，做了个简单的止血处理，但完全无法站起身，冷汗涔涔，打湿了他的鬓角。Ethan倒转枪柄撞在Martinez后颈，将他击晕，解开绑在他身上的绳子，才弯腰去扶Aaron。

两人跌跌撞撞下了楼，向更偏僻的城区走去。在冷清的月色下，Aaron的脸色苍白如纸，他几乎大半个身子都压在了Ethan身上，这份沉甸甸的重量压得Ethan心里发紧。

他们藏在了一家付现金即可入住的小巷旅馆里，躲避了店主冷漠的打量，迎接他们的只有狭窄的空间，潮湿的壁纸，昏黄的灯光。Ethan把Aaron安置在床上，他脸色没有一丝血色，眼睛半闭着，因为失血过多神智似乎有些不清醒了。

Ethan轻轻拍了拍他的脸，Aaron睁开眼睛向他望来，目光警惕，戴着青金石手串的右手握住了他的手腕，像是抗拒，又像是挽留。Ethan敏锐地注意到他放着名单的左侧身体离自己远远的，Ethan会意，他担心Ethan觊觎名单，同样也担心Ethan一离开就会将自己卖给加德满都哪个组织势力。

Ethan随他扣住了自己的手腕，没有迫使他松开手，只是不动声色地坐远了点，两人对视了半晌，Aaron的目光渐渐软化了下来，与其说是被Ethan的眼神说服了，不如说是他有意识表现得软化，再一次让Ethan感受到了他的难缠。

“你不是冲这个来的对吧？”Aaron沙哑着声音问道。

“不是。”Ethan冷静地答道。

“那你是来杀我的吗？”Aaron扯了扯嘴角，笑得有些悲凉，“我是不是早在酒吧就该动手？”

此刻他已经完全褪去了酒吧初见时Ethan眼中的那种孩子气，因这几分悲凉和焦虑，神色间竟然和Brandt越发相似了，带着被风霜后磨砺后深深的疲惫，Ethan眉头一蹙，眼里多了些不忍，显出了几分犹疑。

“你又用那种眼神看我了。”Aaron喃喃着，近似挑逗。

面对他，Ethan第一次生出不知所措的浮躁感，甚至有点恼火。这种语气，他想象过，也许有一天，他弄清楚了Brandt为什么焦虑，为什么疏离，他就可以尝试接近Brandt，他们可以挑逗，可以调情，可以敞开心扉，可以肆无忌惮。

而现在，Aaron用那种担忧的神态，含着挑逗的笑意，扯着他的手腕，慢慢与他拉近了距离。随着两人身体的偏移，光线的变幻，Aaron眼睛的颜色逐渐不同了，那种蓝绿如深海的色泽蒙上了一层光影未触及的浅灰，Ethan仿佛看见Brandt就在他眼前，以陌生人的外表，在说着他听不懂的话，做着他梦寐以求的事。

唇上的触感是冰凉的，而又温和得让人沦陷，Aaron倾身吻上了他，甚至将右手也环上了他的颈子，来加深这个吻。吻是那么柔软，那么依恋。Ethan睁着眼睛，目光微冷，眼前所见的轮廓分明一会儿是Aaron，一会儿是Brandt，他们在相互交替，相互融合，像塞壬的歌声一样，极力迷惑他，连真实和想象的界限都模糊了。

Ethan心里仿佛长满了一望无际的荒芜野草，风一吹来就窸窣作响，连根带叶都在随风摇摆，没有定数，他在挣扎着似乎要去享受这片刻的幻想和欢愉。他手指抚摸着外套下的枪管，犹豫片刻，轻轻掏出枪，借身体的掩护指在了Aaron身侧，但没有贴近引起他的警觉。

Aaron Cross是受CIA收割计划训练的特工，Ethan心里再清楚不过了，在什么时候用什么手段对付敌人是特工的生存本能。之前在酒吧互相套话，Aaron就察觉到了他眼神的异常，所以他会毫不犹豫地利用这个弱点。Ethan把手指搭上了扳机，心却愈发纠葛。

或许是发觉了他的僵硬，Aaron推开了些许距离，又将额头抵上了他的额头，注视着他的眼睛，轻声乞求，“Ethan，我不想死，我不能死。”他的额头烫得惊人，眼神朦胧，几乎就快失去了焦点，Ethan暗想道。随着他沉默得越久，Aaron的神态就越恍惚，完全的示弱姿态，脆弱得像个孩子，Ethan能感觉到他的心跳很快。但他的声音里有股韧劲，Ethan能感受到似乎有一种看不见的力量在支撑着他活下去。

有种生根于骨子里的共鸣在Ethan心里盘旋叫嚣，或许是因为多年来在任务一线拼命挣扎带来的认同感，或许是他理解这个年轻的同行的不甘心，更或许是他私心对那张像极了Brandt的脸下不手，Ethan的指节捏得泛白，最后他不着痕迹地收回枪，推开了身前这个摇摇欲坠的人。

Aaron紧绷的身体放松了，他慢慢退开，在Ethan看不见的地方，他握起右手，悄悄藏起了那把小巧的瑞士红盾十字军刀，让锋利的刀刃远离了Ethan毫无防备的后颈。

“我去买些处理你伤口的东西。”Ethan站起来，居高临下地看了他一眼，不容置疑的语气让Aaron一怔，他沉默地点点头。像之前在酒吧里一样，他们似乎又通过非言语的方式达成了一致。

等Ethan重新回到旅馆，Aaron躺在床上，失神地望着天花板，汗水和血沾湿了一身，只有起伏的胸膛和勉力抬头看Ethan的一眼，还证明他尚有余力反抗被人安排的命运。糖、盐、水、卤水注射器，Ethan将它们在桌子上，Aaron看它们的神情就好像看到了希望。

Ethan首先用糖替他处理了伤口，Aaron在疼痛中意识陷入一片混沌，在Ethan给他进行静脉注射的时候，他嘴唇颤抖着，一直轻声叫着“Marta”。而后有一阵，他甚至不顾开裂的伤口，忽地弹起身来握住Ethan的手，反复叮嘱说他的外套夹层里有现金、护照、空白身份证，让他赶快离开，显然将Ethan错认成了其他人。

Marta，安抚他睡下之后，Ethan在心里念着这个名字，已经有了猜测，她想必便是Aaron和Martinez提到的Shearing博士，如果她也正好也是Aaron所说的不得不远离的人，那么一切都说得通了。Aaron费尽心思从Martinez那里拿到收割计划的名单，不仅是为了他自己活命，更是为了Marta可以过上适合她的生活。

窗外的雪山在月光下勾泛出了弯曲重叠的银色线条，Ethan忽然发现自己已经有很久没有想起Julia了，他靠在窗边，暗想着自己是从什么时候不再惦记过去，而把所有心思都放在了琢磨Brandt身上。若非遇见Aaron这段和他极为相似的经历，他几乎都忘了自己也会给亲近的人带来的麻烦和危险。

Ethan回想起了这段行程的起因，Aaron说得对，没有人会为了躲同事或躲朋友就跑到半个地球外，他必须承认这个烦恼是他接下这个任务的一个重要原因。而此时在异国他乡，思念却不受控制得蔓延在各个地方。

如果是他“自欺欺人的失控”行为给Brandt带来了焦虑，使他疏离自己，Ethan确信自己有能力解决这个问题。他回头看了看因脱力熟睡中的Aaron，心底生出了一丝不易察觉的幸运，毕竟他和Brandt是同一个世界的人，他们不必像他和Julia抑或是Marta和Aaron那样以距离成全彼此。

第二天Aaron醒来已经是正午了，他对Martinez的威胁起了作用，一夜平安无事，只有床边搁着的几个空了的矿泉水瓶和简易的输液架彰显着昨夜的惊险，加德满都的市井热闹气氛漫天匝地地传入小巷里。

Ethan正靠在窗边望着远处的雪山发呆，他的余光瞥见Aaron醒来的第一反应便是去察看口袋里的名单，随后便是去摸右手那串青金石，他都友好地装作没看见。Aaron撑着身体半坐起来，略显尴尬地向他道了谢，Ethan点点头，两人都默契地没提那个吻。

两人在加德满都东部人来人往的市场分别，街边穿着整洁的僧侣在喃喃诵着古老的佛经，似乎在为游客来来往往的人生而注解因果。

Ethan问道：“你准备去哪？”

Aaron摇摇头，“离她越远越好吧。”他的脸色依然苍白，神情看起来还有几分迷茫，但语气一反常态地坚决。

Ethan目送着他的身影渐渐融入人群，他留下的最后一个侧影是低头亲吻右手的青金石，虔诚得像个信徒，就连唱经念佛的僧侣都不及那一份真挚。

Ethan萧然转身向机场的方向走去，穿越在热闹而完全与自己不相干的人群中，他掏出电话拨通了一个号码。

“CIA完全清场，收割计划无幸存者，没有可利用资源。BE11特工准备撤离。”

不等回复，他便挂掉电话，取出电话卡，掰成两截，随后扔进下水道里，不管电话那头部长如何为错失与CIA谈判的良机而扼腕叹息。

回到IMF总部，他第一时间便去分析部见了Brandt，他一如既往正正经经地坐在办公室，仿佛被淹没在了成堆的信息里。

“我听部长说你独自一人去加德满都旅游了。”Brandt从文件堆里抬起头，灰蓝色的眼睛让Ethan有种久别重逢之感，而那双熟悉的眼睛在打量着他，好似在确认他有没有受伤，有没有肆意妄为。

“加德满都很漂亮，人也不错，有很多徒步旅行路线。”Ethan答道，他想了想，又说，“我在泰米尔区遇到了一位很有意思的酒保，他给我推荐了安娜普尔纳峰，但可惜时间不够，没能一览风光。”说完，他凝视着Brandt，目光悠远又专注，好像在欣赏什么珍藏。

“怎么了？”Brandt在座位了扭了扭身体，被他看得不自在了起来。

“忽然觉得很久没见到你了。”Ethan在微笑，笑得胸有成竹，Brandt很熟悉那种笑，那往往是他要发起进攻的前兆。

Brandt心跳漏了一拍，颇感不妙，可他还没想好要怎么应对对这番模棱两可的话，Ethan直接切断了他的迂回措辞，问道：“你对徒步登山有兴趣吗？我计划的安娜普尔纳峰大环线还缺一位同伴（partner）。”

-END-


End file.
